dark_future_living_rulebookfandomcom-20200215-history
NoGo Territory Facilities
In the NoGo there are few resources and lots of dangers, as such most Forces in the NoGo will quickly improve their Territory with Defenses and Facilities that increase the strength of the Force, built from anything on offer these Structures will often be ugly but effective. NoGo Facilities Depending on what type of Force you are playing there are some Facilities that are useful only to them, while others are useful to everyone and as such can commonly be found in many NoGo Territories. Common NoGo Territory Facilities The NoGo is largely a wasteland but plenty of buildings still stand where Cities once did, these structures support many settlers and can be restored to become useful facilities for a Force living in the NoGo. Chop Doc: Out in the NoGo there are no fancy Clinics or Cybernetics Boutiques to provide a Character with medical aid, instead Chop Docs fill the void of desperately needed medical help, a Chop Doc Costs $35,000. Fuel Depot: Vehicles burn fuel to get them on the road and on Engagements, a Fuel Depot provides the Force with a resource of Fuel to keep them running, a Fuel Depot Costs $10,000. Munitions Workshop: Getting Weapons and Ammunition is not as easy in the wastes and Forces will typically resolve to build workshops to build their Weapons and Ammunition to keep them in killing power, a Munitions Workshop Costs $25,000. Mutagenic Source: Highly Radioactive or Toxic Sites can cause Humans to become Mutants and those that don't will simply die or worse become a Rad Zombie, Having a Mutagenic Source in a Territory means only Mutants and Robots can survive there, a Mutagenic Source Costs $1,000. Barricade: Undefended Territories are easy pickings for other Gangs and Cults in the NoGo, as such most will spend time building Barricades and reinforcing roads to prevent attacks from overcoming their homes without a fight, a Barricade Costs $15,000. NoGo Sheriff's Facilities Out in the NoGo a Sheriff has limited access to nice security offices and convenient technology, instead they make use of their Settlement by employing the citizens and their guns to help with the defense of the Territory. Deputized Settlers: Plenty of Settlers are armed and willing to fight for their homes, by Deputizing a Mob the Sheriff can create a defense force for their Territory that will fight invaders. Deputizing Settlers Costs $10,000. Armoury: Gaining access to weaponry is tough for NoGo Sheriffs and as such they tend to gather any weapons from Settlers causing a ruckus (Bar Brawls and the like) and storing them at their office in a secure Armoury. An Armoury Costs $1,500. Road Block: By organizing Settlers to move Wrecks and set up small guard posts the Sheriff can make the Territory more prepared for attack, both acting as an alert system for attackers and slowing them down as they enter the Territory. A Road Block Costs $5,000. NoGo Cult Facilities The Below List is a selection of commonly used Cult Facilities that provide them with the tools necessary to spread the word of their Faith. Church: Buildings that act as centres of Worship are commonly built in a Cults territory, these buildings allow the Cult to preach to the masses in safe well managed environments and even gather donations, a Church Costs $25,000. Toxic Zones: While much of the NoGo is already toxic, some Cults (Especially Mutant Cults) will deliberately move canisters of Radioactive or Chemical Waste to new locations to make life harder for raiders and invaders when they attack the Territory, a Toxic Zone Costs $5,000 Labour Camp: The Sinner is common in the wastes and while some members of a Cult will willingly work to cleanse themselves most settlers in the NoGo are not as willing to accept the word of the Cults Faith, a Labour Camp is a great place to teach the Sinners the true path and grow a Cults membership, a Labour Camp Costs $25,000. NoGo Gang Facilities Most Gangs operate out of the NoGo and out there its important to protect your Territory as there are always up and coming Gangs looking to carve out a piece of the Wasteland for themselves, Listed below are a few Gang Facilities that are commonly used. Fuel Cache: While a Fuel Depot is useful to keep Vehicles running it is a very conspicuous affair and Nomads, Bikers, and other Gangs prefer to keep hidden supplies of Fuel available just in case they find they are desperate for Fuel, a Fuel Cache Costs $15,000. Traps: Mine Fields, Pits, and other Traps have been used for centuries to protect vital resources and many Gangs in the NoGo like to keep their homes secure by laying such Traps throughout their Territory, Traps Cost $5,000. Scrap Yard: The endless need for parts and spares in the NoGo leads many Gangs to find and secure a suitable supply of Scrap for manufacturing and repairing Vehicles, this allows them to maintain a good Force in tight situations, a Scrap Yard Costs $50,000. See Also Territory Design PZ Territory Facilities Ops Team Cult Gang Index Dark Future: Living Rulebook Wiki